


Battle Scars

by Drivelicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drivelicious/pseuds/Drivelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, some scars are less visable than others.  When a marriage law goes into effect it brings the right people together in order to start and heal.  Fred Weasley survived the battle but is struggling to find a way to live.  Hermione loves a good project.  Story is sad, funny, and hopefully enjoyable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. 
> 
> I started posting this on another archive several years ago but was unable to finish. Now that I'm finished, the site is down. I need to post it all to find closure with it. I hope you enjoy!

()()()()()()()()() Chapter 1

Hermione stretched in the early morning hours and snuggled under her warm blankets. She popped open one eye and squinted at the window. It was still dark but that was to be expected in December. She could hear sounds coming from the floor below. It was Christmas morning and the Burrow would be wide awake in only a few hours. She knew it was Molly, already awake, preparing for a busy day. Hermione was hit by the pleasant smell of coffee as she took a deep breath and stretched. She had turned the tea drinking Molly into a fanatical coffee drinker over the course of one rainy summer. She figured she might as well get up and offer some help. She might be able to get a little more time in the shower if there wasn't someone banging on the door. She sat up and lit up her wand, shining a faint light across the dark room. She could clearly see Ginny and to no surprise, a bit of Harry's black hair peaked out from beneath a blanket to mix with Ginny's red. Hermione didn't mind anymore, Ginny was very good at silencing charms and Hermione was usually blissfully unaware of anything that occurred in the bed across the room. 

Hermione and Ginny owned a cute little cottage together just outside of London. It was more for show than anything. Ginny had only slept there a few nights after they first moved in and Hermione only a few more than that. It made Molly happy for the two girls to be roommates and it made Hermione's parents happy that they had raised a strong independent woman who could purchase a home of her own just out of school. Hermione didn't actually believe that Molly was blind to the fact that Ginny was living with Harry, but at least she could pretend otherwise. As for Hermione's parents, they knew good and well that the money to buy the house came from the monetary awards both Hermione and Ginny, along with the rest of the war "heroes", received after Voldemort was defeated. Nobody wanted to take the money but their Gringott's vaults were filled anyway. Hermione figured a house was an investment and something she needed. She couldn't imagine buying frivolous things with what she considered blood money. 

Harry and Ron were living at Grimmauld Place. It had been completely re-modeled and Kreacher had shown them how to remove all of the dark objects that had been nearly impossible to move, including the portrait of Mrs. Black. They had burned the painting, along with the house elf heads, and tapestries that contained dark magic. Anything contaminated was gone and the house was now modern and bright. Hermione spent all of her nights at Grimmauld along with Ginny. She hated to be alone anymore. It was the one thing about the war that had stayed with her. She had recovered from all of her injuries, she had put her life back to a semblance of normalcy, but she hated to be alone. She hated it. She had always prided herself on being independent of others. She used to spend hours by herself, curled up with a book never caring whether her friends were out playing Quidditch or doing things without her. She was one of the few people who could actually be alone at Hogwarts, having a hundred different hiding places where she could spend time with herself. Now she couldn't go more than a few hours without seeking someone out. 

Harry was the same way. Ron seemed to have gotten passed it but Harry couldn't even sleep alone anymore. When he and Ron first moved out of the Burrow and into Grimmauld, his nightmares got worse. Ron was constantly waking Hermione or Ginny up in the middle of the night to come help Harry. He said his best friend duties did not involve cuddling with Harry. After answering the call one too many times, Ginny just started staying the night. That left Hermione home alone which she didn't like and she'd end up at Grimmauld with them. Now she had a room of her own and most nights that was where she slept. It was never discussed; it was just the way it was. Hermione thought about asking Ron to move in after Harry and Ginny got married, but she wasn't sure they could handle spending that much time with each other without Ginny and Harry to act as buffers. Their friendship was strong again, but the awkwardness after they broke up was still lurking. 

Hermione climbed out of the shower and threw on a sweatshirt and jeans. She used her wand to dry her hair and she applied just a hint of makeup before going downstairs. She didn't pay much attention to her appearance but she didn't like to look completely pale during the winter. Molly was busy in the kitchen like always and nodded a greeting to Hermione before going into the pantry. 

"Good morning dear! Have some coffee and a biscuit. It will tide you over before brunch. Anyone else awake?" she asked coming back in the room.

"Not that I can tell, seems pretty quiet upstairs. Except for Ron's snoring of course," she laughed.

"Can you take a look at the clock and tell me where Fred is? I'm not sure if he spent the night or not," Molly said sadly. Fred had the opposite problem of Hermione. Before the war, he was the most social of the group, always around friends and family. Now he preferred to be alone, barely talking to anyone except George. Nobody knew exactly why. His injuries after the battle were severe but he had recovered. He spent a lot of time learning to walk again but physically he was fine now. He just had never been the same. He and George were still successful at their shop and according to George, he was still coming up with brilliant pranks and new ideas, but you wouldn't know it by seeing the changes. It made Hermione terribly sad. 

Hermione walked over to the clock and looked for Fred's name. It was hard to find for some reason but it pointed to "work". "He's at work Molly. He must have spent the night at his flat above the shop. I think something's wrong with your clock though."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked as she basted the turkey.

"There are several extra hands on here. They are blank, no names."

"What?" Molly rushed over to look at her precious clock. "Oh no, they didn't! They wouldn't! Not on Christmas!" She sunk down into a chair and put her head in her hands.  
"What happened? Who did what?"

"Let me see your left hand," Molly said gripping her wrist. "Have you always had that ring?"

"What ring?" Hermione asked as she looked at her hand. "Oh, that ring. Where did that come from?" she asked.

"You are now a married woman Hermione. Congratulations," she said with a sob. "All of you are married now, all my babies."

"Married? No! The law?” Hermione looked at Molly in horror. “I thought there was enough opposition to postpone until after the New Year!” Hermione was starting to panic and tried to remove the ring from her finger.

"It's not going to come off," Arthur said as he came down the stairs. "I didn't want to wake you all but the law went into effect just after midnight."

"It wasn’t stopped?" Hermione asked.

"I’m sorry. We tried. The council was so close to a postponement but it went to a vote. The morality law is officially in effect.” Arthur sank into a chair and looked defeated. “One thing about wizards living so long is that we get a lot of stubborn old fools running things. Some of the less progressive elders were upset at the loose morals that the younger generation has displayed and have taken matters into their own hands. All single witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and fifty are now married."

"That's ridiculous! They can't do this to us! It's wrong!" Hermione stomped her foot in anger. “We’ll fight it! They can’t force a whole generation into marriage!”

“There’s nothing you can do Hermione. Not for at least three years. One thing that was agreed on was that divorce would be possible after five years but even then it won’t be an easy process. 

"Oh God. Oh no. Who? Who. . . is my husband?" she asked, having a hard time saying the last word. 

"I don't know. They charmed a roster to match people up. You were supposed to be matched based on age, intelligence, and stability. I'm sure you'll have a fine partner," Arthur said, trying to make the best of a bad situation. 

"When will I find out?" Hermione twirled the band on her finger. 

"I don't know that either. You should receive an owl explaining things." 

"Well, we'd best get back to cooking. I now have five more daughters-in-law and a son-in-law. We're going to need a bigger table." Molly stood straight and blinked back tears. 

"Molly, the children may not even find out who they are married to today, you need to give them time to adjust," Arthur scolded.

"Of course! Oh and I suppose we need to count Hermione's husband and Harry's wife. . ." she continued, her voice breaking in a sob. "Do you think Harry and Ginny are matched up?"

Hermione sank into a chair. Harry. This would be the hardest on him if he had a wife that he didn't know. He didn't trust very many people as it was and he needed the comfort from his friends. He loved Ginny so much, she was his world. Speaking of the soon to be unhappy couple, they were all smiles as they walked down the stairs. 

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny called out. She looked around at the three other people in the room and paused. "What's wrong?" 

"What's going on? Hermione?" Harry was alert now and already reaching for his wand.

"Look at your hands," Hermione told them. 

Harry and Ginny both looked at their hands which were empty. No rings. "What are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Where are your rings? You are supposed to be wearing wedding rings!" Molly jumped to her feet and grabbed their hands. 

Ginny gasped, "How did you know?"

"We were going to tell you today. A surprise," Harry said smiling. He took the rings out of his pocket and slipped a gold band on Ginny's finger before sliding a matching one on his.

"You got married?" Hermione asked with a grin spreading across her face. "When?"

"Last week," Ginny smiled back. "Harry proposed, I accepted and then we decided to elope. I didn't want a big wedding and Harry didn't want the attention so we just did it. Plus we knew it was possible for that dumb law to pass. Professor McGonagall married us at Hogwarts. I'm so sorry we didn't tell anyone. Mum, I'm so sorry."

"My babies! I'm so happy!" Molly grabbed both Harry and Ginny in a fierce hug while a beaming Arthur patted them on the back. Hermione finally got her hug in and then started to cry. Harry finally pressured them into explaining what was going on. Molly was so thrilled that her daughter wasn't married to a stranger that she didn't even care that she missed planning a wedding.

"So Hermione, you're married?" Harry finally asked after all the explanations. "To who?"

"That's the big question," Hermione sighed. "It could be anyone." 

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted from three stories above. The others were waking up and finding their rings. This was going to be the most interesting Christmas of their lives.

()()()()()()()() 

"Mum! Mum!" Ron yelled as he practically tumbled down the stairs. "I'm wearing a ring! I swear I didn't go out last night and do anything stupid! It won't come off! Help!" Ron was a confirmed bachelor and took full advantage of his status as a war hero. She wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid and get himself married, but this time he was right. Molly calmed her son down and explained what happened. He looked at his hand, looked at Hermione's and came to an awful conclusion.

"Don't tell me we're married," he groaned. "I don't want to be married to you."

Hermione took a step back. "I hope to all that is sacred that we aren't Ronald. You aren't exactly my dream come true you know." 

"You'd be lucky to be married to me!" he shouted. 

"Children!" Arthur's voice was loud over the bickering. "There is no reason to think that the two of you are matched up. Until we know more, you should just calm down. It's Christmas. Let's enjoy it."

"Owls are coming," Molly said as she opened the window to let them in. There were letters for Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione. 

"Fred's must have found him at home," Arthur muttered as he distributed the letters to Hermione and Ron. Hermione opened it quickly, hoping to find out who she was now bound to. Her hands shook as she scanned the letter, disappointed that there wasn't a name. It was a form letter, mass produced and not personalized at all. She looked up to see Molly and Arthur looking at her expectantly.

"Shall I read it out loud?" she asked. At their nods, she began. "Dear wizard or witch between the ages of seventeen and fifty. Congratulations on your marriage! The ministry has taken it upon themselves to find you a suitable partner. It is our desire that all of our wizards and witches be happily married and having many magical children. You may have noticed a ring on your finger. This ring is charmed to remain on your finger until death parts you from your partner." Hermione stopped and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Go on dear," Molly encouraged.

"You will be contacted within the week regarding the name of your spouse. All newly married couples are invited and required to attend a New Year's Eve ball in their honor. Wedding cake will be served, and family members are invited to attend, as this will be your reception. Details will be forthcoming. In the lucky event that you know your spouse already, the rings are charmed to magnetically attract to its mate. If you and your mate place your left hands together, you will feel the rings attraction and you will know your spouse. We look forward to seeing you at the ball. Happy Christmas, the Department of Unions, Ministry of Magic."

"Well, that was stupid," Ginny said. "They acted as if they did you a favor by marrying you off with no chance of escape." 

"How can it be a legal marriage?" Harry asked Arthur. "There were no vows."

"It wouldn't be legal in the Muggle world but a Wizarding marriage can be done without vows or agreement by the couple. The practice has died away but they used to marry children with just a flick of the wand. The children might not even know they were married other than the ring that they couldn't remove. My uncle was married when he was three years old. Like an arranged marriage, his parents picked him out a bride, said a quick spell, rings appeared on the children's fingers and that was all there was to it. My uncle didn't know he was married until he became violently ill trying to kiss a girl during his third year at Hogwarts. The fidelity charm activated and his parents told him who his wife was and that he couldn't kiss another woman, ever. After the couple finished school, they had a party, the marriage was announced and consummated and that was that. It worked out well for my uncle, he was quite happy, but fortunately it's now considered old fashioned and isn't done."

"Well it's been done, maybe not with children but I'm now a married woman. All right Ronald, give me your hand, let's see if we're stuck together for life." Hermione put her left hand up in the air. Ron sighed and did the same, fitting his left hand over hers, making sure the rings touched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to have been a glitch where a few chapters disappeared and made the stories make no sense! I apologize for that. Hopefully this is now fixed

Hermione and Ron broke out in huge grins when their rings didn't react. Despite their close friendship and their romantic past, they both felt it would be better to be married to a stranger than to each other. 

"Not married!" Ron shouted as he pulled Hermione into a big hug. "That's bloody fantastic!"

He continued to whoop around the room before Molly smacked him with a spoon to get him to calm down. “Act your age, Ronald!” Molly scolded. 

"So, are you two matched up?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny, finally thinking about someone else. 

"Yes, we are," grinned Harry. 

"How'd you get so lucky?" Ron asked.

"We got married last week Ron. We eloped," Ginny explained. "We knew there was a chance that the law would pass and we couldn’t imagine not being with each other." Ginny moved into Harry's arms and sighed happily. 

Hermione watched the happy couple and knew that something was right in the world. She didn’t think Harry would survive if he didn't have Ginny in his life. 

The rest of the family started appearing around that point, and the explanation about the marriages was given again and again. Hermione had retreated to a corner of the family room, where she watched each of the Weasley boys learn of their fate. Bill and Fleur were quite smug about the whole thing, reminding Charlie over and over that he could have married a cute dragon handler he'd had his eye on, if he hadn't been so shy about asking her out. Fleur walked over to Hermione and handed her little Victoire. 

"Can you please hold her while I get some coffee?" Fleur asked, already walking away. 

Hermione looked down at the stunning little girl and sighed. Victoire was beyond beautiful. Her hair was a very light blond with just hints of strawberry, her features fine and delicate, and her skin color was that of her mother. She didn't have much Veela blood in her at all, but she had all the physical traits. Hermione only dreamed of having a baby so beautiful. She wondered who she'd be having that baby with. 

"So Hermione, who do you think your husband is?" Fleur asked as she joined Hermione on the sofa, making no move to take back her baby. 

"I have no idea."

"Who do you want it to be? Anyone special?" 

"Who do I want it to be? I've not thought about it at all. I haven't been dating. I don't have my eye on anyone. I've been so busy with work and friends that I haven't given much thought to who I wanted to marry. Now that I'm married, I guess I don't have to think about it."

"I hope you have a wonderful husband," Fleur said, patting Hermione on the knee. 

"Thank you, Fleur." She was just passing the baby back to Fleur when there was a pounding on the door. Harry moved to open it as he was closest. 

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry immediately grabbed his wand as he saw his former enemy. 

"Is Granger here?" he asked, stepping inside and leaving puddles of melted snow inside the kitchen. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she walked toward him. 

"I just want to get this out of the way. Give me your hand." Draco reached out to grab Hermione's hand, but she pulled it away. 

"What are you doing? What do you want with my hand?"

"I understand that our spouses were picked based on age and intelligence. You're the only girl smart enough to match me. Give me your hand and let me see if we're hitched," he said, reaching out his hand once more. 

"Oh Malfoy, if I'm married to you, it's going to be a cold day in hell," Hermione groaned. "I never even thought of the possibility of being married to someone like you." She looked around at all the horrified faces and bravely stuck out her hand. Their fingers pressed together and finally, both sighed. Nothing. 

"Oh thank Merlin," Draco laughed. "I was going to throw up if we connected."

"Thanks so much," she said dryly. 

"Okay Weaslette, let's check you since you're here," Draco said as he stuck his hand toward Ginny.

"Don't touch my wife," Harry growled, moving closer. 

"Your wife? They matched you two?"

"We got married last week. The law didn’t effect us," Ginny told him. 

"Lucky bastards," Draco said as he headed out the door. "Doesn't that Lovegood girl live around here? She's not matched to me intelligence-wise, but since I'm in the area. . . " His voice trailed off as Harry shut the door behind him. 

"You dodged a bullet, Hermione!" Harry let out a shaky laugh. 

"Yeah. A Christmas miracle," Hermione started laughing. "Can you imagine Draco being married to Luna? I should say poor Luna, but really, poor Draco!"

"Draco had a point though," Molly said as she came into the center of the room. "You boys should all see if Hermione is a match. Ron's already checked, but there are four more ways for you to become a Weasley, Hermione. You know you were meant to be a Weasley!"

"Molly, I don't think you should pressure the girl," Arthur said, laying a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. "Most of the kids are going through the same thing. I'm sure that they want to find out who they are married to as quickly as they can. Hermione may not be a Weasley, and you can't be disappointed if she's not. She could be married to any one of hundreds of different men."

"It's all right Arthur," Hermione said. "Molly, I would be the luckiest girl in the world if I were to be an official part of your family. I love all your sons and I'd rather be married to one of them than a stranger." 

Molly grabbed Hermione into a fierce hug and tried not to cry, Hermione holding on just as tight. It was Christmas day and nothing had started as planned. 

"It's Christmas! We need to get back to the task at hand! There will be time for all of this later. It's Victoire's first Christmas so we'd best make it a good one," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. "Let's get the food on the table so we can open our gifts." 

"Right, of course. Okay, everyone in the kitchen, let's load the table and load our plates. George, go get your brother," Molly ordered, as she went back into drill sergeant mode. George stepped into the Floo to find Fred, and everyone else gathered bowls and plates. 

"Hermione? Can I please talk to you?" Percy asked, as he pulled Hermione aside. "I'm not sure I can stomach eating knowing that my wife might be in the room and not know it. Can we get this over with?"

Hermione laughed and held out her left hand. "Ok Percy, let's see if we are married."

Percy held his hand out and they touched rings. Nothing. Hermione tried not to let him see, but she sighed in relief. She loved Percy like a brother but that was where it ended. She couldn't imagine being married to him. 

"Oh, well that's a disappointment," Percy said as he pulled his hand away. "You are nearly equal to me in intelligence and we aren't that far apart in age. You are not that unattractive, either. It will be hard to find someone else suitable for me." He walked off to the kitchen and Hermione started laughing. She couldn't help it. Percy was such a prat. He didn't even realize it. 

"What are you laughing about?" asked a deep voice from behind her. "I assume you are laughing, either that, or crying."

Hermione turned to see Charlie grinning at her. "Oh, I suppose I'm laughing in relief and laughing at your brother."

"Which one?" Charlie peered around the corner. 

"Percy. He told me I was 'not that unattractive' and I was suitable for him." Hermione couldn't stop the laughter then. The stress of the morning had caught up with her and she was overcome with emotions. Laughter was the easiest to express it. "I'm sorry, it's not that funny, it's just that it was Percy and he wanted to check our rings, and I'm so very tired all of a sudden." 

Charlie smiled at her and watched as she got herself back under control. "Percy's a big git. Nobody is suitable for him except himself. He's wrong about everything though. You are extremely attractive! Look, I know that I'm not around much, but I've always admired your intelligence and thought that Ron was a very lucky man when he was dating you. It's a long shot, but if you are my wife, I'll make you as happy as I possibly can."

"Oh Charlie, that's so sweet. I'd be a very lucky woman to be married to you." Hermione held up her hand. "Shall we find out?"

"Why not," Charlie said, and linked his fingers with hers. 

"Damn. Nothing. That's the first time I've actually been disappointed," Hermione muttered. 

"Really? You crushing on me Hermione?" Charlie cocked his head and looked at her. 

"Not in the sense that I think about you on a daily basis, but I'm a normal girl and you're a pretty amazing looking guy. I'd be blind if I didn't notice you now and then."

"You're killing me here. You don't have a shrine to me?" Charlie laughed.

"Well, of course I have a shrine; it's just very small and well hidden."

"Come on Hermione, who's not my wife, let’s go eat." Charlie threw his arm around her shoulders and led her to the dining room. 

The feeding frenzy began soon after George arrived with Fred. The meal was typical, and the good-natured Weasleys appeared to forget the dilemma most were in as they celebrated the holiday together. Teddy arrived with his grandmother and practically pounced on his large pile of gifts. It was good to have a small child to entertain them all and distract them. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the ring on her finger. It felt unfamiliar, and a bit heavy on her small hand. It was a fairly delicate band but there wasn't anything special about it. It was solid gold but there weren't any marks, no scrolling, no stones, nothing to make it unique in any way. She had to admit a disappointment over that. If she was going to wear a ring for the rest of her life, she would have liked one with a little character. Maybe eventually she could get a ring to sit next to it. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when Fred announced he was leaving. 

"You can't leave yet! It's only two in the afternoon!" Molly insisted.

"I've got some potions brewing and I've got to get back to them," Fred said, as he pulled on his jacket. 

"Happy Christmas Fred," a chorus of voices called out. Fred just waved them off and stepped into the fireplace. The room grew silent in his absence, not that he had contributed to the noise. Everyone was remembering the old Fred, before the final battle. He wouldn't have left a party for potions. He hadn't even reacted to the news of his marriage, although Hermione had caught him playing with his ring. 

"Do you think our owls will come tomorrow, Father?" Percy asked, breaking through the silence. "I'm anxious to find out who I'm married to."

"I hope so Percy. It seems reasonable that they not keep you all waiting too long," Arthur answered. 

"Hermione? Have you checked your rings with all my boys?" Molly asked. 

"She hasn't checked me out yet!" George interrupted. He leered at her, playfully raising his eyebrows. "We could go have our wedding night in style."

"You're such a jerk George Weasley," Ginny scolded, glaring at her brother. 

"You're such a . . . wonderful little sister, Ginny Weasley." George had an insult at the ready but one look from his mother sent him backtracking. 

"It's Ginny Potter now," Ginny grinned as she smiled at her husband. "I like my new name."

George made the appropriate gagging sounds and reached for Hermione's hand. "Want to get this over with?" 

"Sure," she smiled placing her hand in his. As their fingers linked, the room held its collective breath. 

"Nope, she's not my wife," George said pulling his hand away. "Fred's the only Weasley option left. You know, I think I might follow Malfoy's lead and go visit Luna. She's got that amazing body under all those clothes she wears." He stood up to leave. "Happy Christmas!"

"How does he know what her body looks like?" Molly asked nobody in particular. It was fairly common knowledge that George and Luna had a bit of a “friends with benefits" situation going on. Common knowledge to everyone except Molly and Arthur apparently. Molly waited for an answer and got one with everyone's silence. "Oh."

"Well I hope he realizes that there's a Fidelity Charm on those rings. If they aren't matched up, he's going to be in a world of hurt," Arthur muttered causing all the boys to snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

After the festivities were over and the house had been cleaned, Hermione followed Harry, Ginny and Ron back to Grimmauld. She wasn't sure where she belonged. She was a married woman and yet she didn't know who her husband was or how to proceed. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and considered her options. She could go upstairs to her room, or go back to her own cottage alone. Being alone held no interest for her, but staying here now felt awkward. 

Harry saw her standing in the hall and went back down the stairs. "What's the matter Hermione? Worried about your husband?"

"Oddly enough, no. I'll deal with that when I have to, no sense in worrying about that now." She looked at her best friend and saw his soft smile. She loved him, she really did. "I'm going to go back to my house tonight. You and Ginny are married now; you should start your life. You don't need to have house guests. Tell Ginny I'll get her the money this week. I'll buy her portion of the house." She started to walk off when Harry grabbed her arm. 

"Hermione, you don't have to go anywhere, and you are certainly not a house guest. This is your home. I know you don't want to be alone, just go on up to your room and we'll talk about it all in the morning. Ginny and I have been married a week, it's not like this is our wedding night."

"Are you sure?" No part of Hermione wanted to go home alone. 

"Of course I'm sure. Go to bed, you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." 

Hermione kissed her friend on the cheek and headed to her room. She sat on her bed and looked around. One way or another, her days in this room were numbered. She was a married woman. Within the next few days, she would know who her husband was and would be living with him. She would never bring a stranger into Harry's home, so chances are she would be living in her cottage or moving in with whoever she was matched to. At least she didn't have to worry about living alone.

*************

 

The next morning, Hermione made her way to the kitchen, groggy and tired. She hadn't slept well and was looking forward to a large cup of steamy hot coffee. She had the day off as it was Boxing Day, which gave her all day to pack up her things and move them back to her cottage. The bank wouldn't be open, so she'd have to get Ginny's money later in the week. She mentally made a list of the things that she should accomplish on her day off. 

Ron joined her not too much later, grunted a greeting and started making himself some tea. 

"Good morning Ron," Hermione mumbled, for Ron looked as bad as she felt. 

"Morning. Do you think the owls will come?"

"I doubt it. The Ministry's closed. We're probably going to have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest."  
"Great. One more day of freedom, and I can't even have fun with it unless I want my important bits to be hexed."

"What are you going to do Ron?" Hermione asked, ignoring his comment about his "bits". 

"Probably go back to bed," he answered. 

"I don't mean today, I mean tomorrow, the rest of your life. Where are you going to live? Here with Harry and Ginny?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I was up all night worrying about it. I almost went to wake you to ask if I could live with you at the cottage for a while."

"I thought about that myself. You are welcome to stay with me of course. I just don't know if I will be living there. I don't know who I'm going to be living with. He might have a house of his own. If that's the case, you can still stay there, with your wife."

"God, Hermione, why are we in this mess?"

"Because the Ministry enjoys making us miserable. I hope that you grow to love your wife, whoever she may be." Hermione reached across the table and took his hand. "I do love you Ron, even though we make each other crazy. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Hermione," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

"No more of that or your bits will be hexed," Ginny said as she came into the room. "How are the newlyweds this morning?"

"If I knew who I was newly wed to, things would be better," Hermione answered. 

"Being married is great! You'll love it!"

"Says the woman who married the man she's loved for eleven years," grumbled Hermione. 

"Yeah, how did you know to marry Harry so fast anyway? Did someone at the ministry tip you off that the law would pass?" Ron narrowed his eyes as he glared at his sister.

"No, not at all, which kind of hacks me off to tell you the truth. The ministry pretened that the law was still on the table and not set in stone. If there had been a warning we all would have had time to marry someone you loved." Ginny said, pounding her fist on the table. 

"It wouldn't have mattered Ginny, there isn't anyone special in my life," muttered Hermione, looking down at her empty coffee cup. 

"Owls!" Ginny said, pointing at the window. 

"What?" Hermione turned toward the window and sure enough there were two owls sitting on the windowsill. "Do you think?"  
"Only one way to find out," Ron said, getting up to let the creatures in. "Here's one for each of us. It's the moment of truth." Ron handed Hermione her official Ministry stamped letter. 

"It might not be what we think it is. It could just be more information about the law, or a work notice," Hermione said, sitting back down at the table. She suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach. "Oh, but what if it is? Maybe it's better not knowing."

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he shuffled into the room. 

"They got their owls, they just won't open them," Ginny told her husband. 

"Just rip it open. Quick and painless," Harry said, pouring himself some coffee. 

"Easy for you to say mate." Ron banged his head against the table for emphasis. "What if I'm married to someone horrible? Like Pansy Parkinson or worse?"

"Pansy's already married. She was engaged to some bloke from Durmstrang when she was eight. They married right after she was out of school." Ginny was always the fount of knowledge when it came to relationships. 

"Well that's good I suppose. All right, here I go." Ron took a deep breath and popped the wax seal on the back of the envelope. He removed the letter very slowly, finally opening the folded piece of paper. "Oh, well, that's all right then." 

"Who?" asked Harry. 

"Katie Bell. She's pretty, plus she likes Quidditch." Ron was practically beaming. "I've already shagged her too! I think I did anyway. It was that one night. . . Oh, never mind. I guess I should go get dressed and pay her a visit." He jumped to his feet and headed to the door before he was stopped by Ginny. 

"Don't you want to find out who Hermione's married to?"

"Oh yeah. Right, go on then," he encouraged. 

Hermione opened the envelope with a flick of her finger and pulled the paper out. There was no point in waiting any longer. She opened up the letter and her eyes widened. "Didn't expect that," she whispered. "I should have, but I didn't. He was the only one I didn't check. Molly always said I was meant to be a Weasley." She looked up at her friends. "I'm married to Fred."

Ginny squealed, before leaping on her friend to hug her. Hermione wasn't sure how to react. She sat there stiffly trying to process everything. Fred was her husband. At least she knew him, loved his family, and she trusted him, but this was the "new" Fred and she didn't really know him anymore. 

"That's so perfect! You're my sister! Oh Hermione, I can't wait for Mum to find out, she's going to be so happy!" Ginny continued to gush as Hermione started to feel faint. She tried to take a few deep breaths and scooted away from Ginny's fierce hug. 

"Let her go Love," Harry said. "You're squishing your sister-in-law. Congratulations, Hermione. Fred's a great guy."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Good for you. I'm off to find my wife!" 

"Holy shit, I'm married to Fred," she whispered. She looked blankly around the room, finally meeting Harry's encouraging gaze. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Gin? Can you give us a moment?" Harry asked, giving his wife a look. 

"Um, sure. Of course. I'll go shower and get dressed." Ginny hopped up, kissed her husband on the cheek, and left the room. 

Harry kneeled in front of Hermione who was clutching her letter and looking terrified. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You don't have to hide anything from me." He brushed the hair away from her cheek. "Let's go into the library, cuddle on the sofa and talk." He pulled her up with him and led her by the hand into the library. He sat down, pulled her down next to him, and put his arm around her. 

"Ok, now that we're comfortable, why don't you tell me why you reacted the way you did? You've handled everything so well until you found out who your husband is. What's up?

"I don't know. I guess reality finally smacked me. It didn't seem real until I had a name. Now I'm Hermione Weasley. I used to write that name in notebooks and my diary. Hermione Weasley. Only I thought I would be married to Ron, not Fred."

"Be thankful you aren't married to Ron!" Harry laughed. 

"Oh I am, and Fred is great, but he's just so different. I don't know him anymore. He's almost a stranger."

"Maybe this will be good for him, bring him back. You know that the real Fred is in there somewhere. You'll be a good influence on him."

"Do you think I should go over to see him? Wait for him to come here? What do I do?" she asked, looking up at Harry with moist eyes.

"Hermione, I think you need to go to him. If he were acting like himself, he'd already be over here begging for a shag. I know that's probably not the answer you wanted, but that's my opinion."

"You're right. Of course, I should go to him. I'm his wife. Maybe he didn't get the owl yet. I should tell him that we're married and find out if he wants to move into my cottage or if I should move into his flat." Hermione stood up with renewed confidence, her emotional break was over and she was once again a woman who could handle almost anything that came her way. "Harry, until we get the living situation straightened out, would you mind if I slept here? I still don't. . . Well, I don't. . . "

"Hermione, you can stay forever as far as I'm concerned. I understand more than anyone why you don't want to be alone."

"Thank you Harry. It won't be forever, I'm married now. I won't have to be alone any longer, I hope anyway. Tell Ginny I'll get the money for her half of the house this week."

"Don't worry about the money. We don't need it," Harry answered as she moved toward the door. 

"I know, but neither do I. I'll see you later." Hermione left the room to get dressed and go pay a visit to her husband. 

************

Hermione entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and looked around the crowded store. The Boxing Day sales were popular and the store was full of children eager to spend their Christmas money. Hermione saw George at the cash register while his assistants helped the customers with questions. George caught her eye and she waved at him, while moving through the crowd. 

"Busy day! I had no idea," Hermione said as she approached the counter. 

"It's a big one. What are you doing here? Shopping?" George answered.

"Did you get your letter?" Hermione answered, avoiding his question.

"Sure did, but I didn't need it. Remember when I went to visit Luna last night? Well, let's just say my bits were not hexed."

"Luna? Really? That's great! You're a good match."

"I think so. She's supposed to be coming by soon."

"Give her my best. Is Fred around?"

"Yeah, the tosser is in the back working on potions. Couldn't even find it in him to help me out this morning. What do you want with Fred?"

"Did he get his letter?" she asked, her voice shaking just a little.

"He got it, but he didn't open it. Why?" George looked at Hermione carefully when realization hit. "Seriously? You're married to Fred?" George looked at Hermione and grinned when she nodded. "Thank God," he whispered, "Go on back and talk to him."

"Fred? Are you here?" Hermione called, as she walked into the storage room. She pushed through the maze of shelves before coming to a doorway where she knew the potions lab was kept. At her left were two desks on top of which was an official Ministry letter, clearly unopened. Knowing better than to barge in on someone working on potions, she knocked on the door. 

"Come in," a muffled voice called out. 

Hermione pushed the door open and looked around the dark room. There were no windows and the lanterns that usually lit the room had been mostly extinguished. Only two faint lights remained in the room. There were no fires lit under any of the cauldrons and the telltale aroma of a Weasley potion wasn't present. 

"Fred?" Hermione finally saw movement from the corner and saw the shadowy form of her husband sitting at a work desk. His head was bent over a piece of parchment and he was furiously writing, although how he could see anything was beyond her. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure," Fred sighed, pushing the paper away and stepping out of the corner. He lit a few more lamps and Hermione felt much more at ease now that she could actually see the man who now stood in front of her. "What do you need, Hermione?"

Hermione was always unsure of how Fred would act. She knew that for the most part he wasn't an angry sort of person, yet she half-expected him to snap at her for interrupting him. "Did you get your letter from the Ministry this morning?" she finally asked.

"I got something, I ignored it. I don't have time to deal with the ministry right now." Fred walked by her and into the brightness of the storage room. "What was it? Do you know?"

"Yes, it's informing you of your marriage and who you're married to," Hermione said, as she followed him out of the room. Fred stopped when she said those words and turned to look at her. 

"I forgot about that. So I'm a married man huh? Do you know who she is?"

"You're looking at her," Hermione told him, standing up straighter. "I'm your wife."

"You? You're Hermione. You aren't my wife." Fred grabbed the letter off of his desk and opened it quickly. "Huh. I guess you're right. You must be very disappointed." 

"What? Why would I be disappointed? I know you, I'm already a part of your family. It could have been so much worse, believe me."

"Not much worse. I'm not the same man I was two and a half years ago, Hermione. I've changed, and not for the better. I'm sorry you are stuck with me, but I promise you won't have to deal with me too much."

"We have a lot to talk about, Fred. I'm not the same person I was either. Can we please sit down and discuss everything?"

"I can't right now, I'm in the middle of some important work. Come by later."

"Why don't you come to my cottage tonight. We'll have dinner and discuss everything, figure things out. I'll have dinner ready around seven, will that work for you?"

"Fine," Fred mumbled as he headed back into the lab and closed the door. 

Hermione stared in shock at the heavy wooden door. The conversation, if you could call it that, was not the one she had planned in her head. She didn't expect a romantic moment, but she did expect a little more from him. There was nothing she could do now but to make the best out of an awkward situation. She'd make him a good meal and they'd have a good conversation. He was a Weasley after all. A good meal could make all the difference. 

She made her way back out into the store, which was emptied of customers, and was shocked to see George and Luna locked in an embrace. She ducked her head down and made a dash for the front door before being stopped by George.

"Hermione? How'd it go?"

"Fine, I guess. He's supposed to come over for dinner tonight and we'll discuss things," she sighed. "Hi Luna! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Hermione," Luna said, as she drifted toward her. "We're family now."

"We are! I need to get going. Tell Fred I'll see him at seven."

"Sure," George said. "Hermione? I don't know if you can help him, and I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I miss my brother."

"I don't know what I can do, George, but I'll try." She gave him a quick hug and was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred was late. It was ten o'clock and Hermione sat on her sofa with the television blaring. She wasn't watching it and couldn’t have told anyone what was on but she needed the noise. Her house was quiet. Fred had never shown up. She'd given up on him for dinner and had put everything away, but she still hoped that he might come by. She figured she had two choices at this point. She could just go over to Grimmauld and the comfort of the full house or she could attempt to stay in her house alone. Her stomach clenched at the second choice but she reminded herself that she was a grown woman who certainly could spend the night alone in her own house. Option three was to call Ron but she had no idea if he had already moved into Katie's flat or what was going on there. She'd wait. She'd give him until midnight and then go to Grimmauld. 

Fred was sitting in near darkness again, in his flat above the shop. He was staring out the window, not doing anything. When George found him he was counting the number of tiles on the roof next door. He did this every night and always got a different number. It kept his mind busy and he didn't have to think. He didn't have to remember. 

"Hey brother, how did it go with Hermione?" George asked as he removed a beer from the refrigerator. 

"Huh?" Fred turned toward George upon realizing he was in the room. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione? Your wife? You were supposed to have dinner with her tonight."

"I was? Oh, yeah, I guess I was. I forgot."

"Fred! Damn it! You need to get your head out of your ass and start thinking about others," George snapped. "She's probably waiting for you."

"I'm sure she's gone to bed now. I'll send her a note in the morning and apologize."

"A note? You may not like it but you have responsibilities to her now. She deserves more than a note. Besides, you'd better check on her tonight. Now!" George growled.

"Check on her? She's a grown woman. She doesn't need me to check on her."

George picked up his cell phone, something Hermione had insisted he have, and keyed in Ginny's number. It only took a few minutes for his sleepy sister to answer.

“George?” Her voice was gravelly. 

"Gin! Is Hermione there? Did she come over?"

"I don't think so, hold on." George could hear Ginny asking Harry to check Hermione's room and waited for her to come back on the line. "She's not here. Harry checked her room, the kitchen and the library. What's wrong? Wasn't she supposed to be with Fred?"

"Our dear brother forgot about his date with his wife. She's probably waiting for him at her house."

"Damn it! She must be in a state. We’ll go get her," Ginny said, panic in her voice.

"No, that's all right. Fred's her husband. He'll take care of her and if he doesn't, I will. Go back to sleep, sorry to bother you." George hung up the phone and glared at his brother. 

"What's the big deal?" Fred asked, growing confused. 

"You think you're the only one who suffered? You claim that the war changed you, you have no idea how much it changed everyone. I have one ear. Bill is part werewolf. You aren't the only one with scars."

"Shut up George, you don't understand."

"No I don't. You're right. I don't understand why you are so selfish. Did you know that Harry has such horrible nightmares that he hasn't been able to sleep alone since the battle? Did you know that Ron has turned into an alcoholic to numb his memories? Did you know Hermione can't handle being alone for more than a few hours?" 

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Fred finally asked, not enjoying having his brother's finger pointed in his direction.

"She's scared of being alone. She hates it. She has panic attacks, gets physically ill. If she's been alone at her cottage all night waiting for you, she's probably in a horrible state. I'm going to go get her, bring her back here. Go to bed, you asshole." George threw his coat back on and stepped toward the fireplace.

"No. I'll go. She's my wife," Fred whispered. He stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a flash. George smiled to himself while flipping on lights. If there was a chance he could get his brother back, he'd keep pushing. 

************

Fred stepped out of the fireplace to a fully lit room with a television blaring. His eyes fell on Hermione, sitting straight up on the sofa. She was visibly shaking and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt a clench in his stomach when he saw her. He'd always admired the witch. She was very pretty. She was brilliant, everyone knew that, and she was clever. Her sharp mind led to a sharp wit. He knew she could hold her own around his brothers and she had claimed her own spot in his family. He didn't care to admit it but he had a crush on her once. Then everything changed. For both of them apparently. 

"Hermione? I'm so sorry I'm late," Fred said as he sat down awkwardly on the other end of the sofa. "I'm not just late, I completely forgot. I do that a lot, forget things. I think I forgot the moment I agreed to come." He looked at her and noticed that she wasn't shaking so much anymore. 

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Fred. "I put the dinner away but I could fix you a plate if you want one," she whispered.

"No thank you. I ate already. Did you still want to talk tonight?"

"No, I'm tired Fred. I'm more than tired, I'm exhausted. I'll go over to Harry's now. Maybe you could come back tomorrow morning?"

"Why are you going to Harry's?" Fred asked, even though George had given him the answer. "Don't you live here?"

"Yes, more or less. I just. . . well I sleep over there sometimes. I like to be around my friends." Hermione didn't want to tell him the truth. She was ashamed of her fears. She'd faced death over and over and yet she couldn't sleep in her own home alone. 

"It's late Hermione, why don't you sleep here and if you don't mind I'll stay on the couch. That way we can talk over breakfast."

"You want to stay?" Hermione asked, looking closely at the man she was now married to. 

"Well, we're married right? Eventually we'll have to work out living situations. I don't want to go home and disturb George. I think Luna was coming over anyway. It feels like a comfortable couch."

"Sure. You can stay, but why don't you take Ginny's room. She hasn't slept here in months so the sheets are clean."

"She hasn't slept here in months? Where has she slept?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked at him strangely. Had he been that oblivious? "With Harry of course. We've all been staying with Harry. He has nightmares."

"Oh, I should have known that," Fred said, not meeting her gaze.

"You did know that, at least I thought you did. Good night Fred." Hermione turned off the television and the lights in the kitchen. Before walking down the hall she turned back to her husband. "Promise you'll stay?"

"Yes. I promise," Fred said before standing up and following her down the hall. She silently pointed at the room in which he was to sleep before slipping into her room and closing the door behind her. Fred stood there a moment before going into Ginny's unused room. He didn't bother to turn on the lights or change his clothes, he just climbed into bed and listened to the house settle around him. 

****************

 

Hermione woke up and started to panic. She wasn't sure where she was at first. It took a while to realize she had slept in her own room, in her own bed, in her own home. It must have been the first time in months. To her great relief she had slept well after the traumatic night she'd had. Fred actually snored. Not as loudly as Ron, but he made enough noise so that she knew he was in the house and she was able to sleep. She climbed out of bed and hit the shower. She didn't want to walk around the house in her pajamas with a man present. Remembering that the man in question was actually her husband didn't help any. 

She could still hear gentle snoring coming from Fred's room when she stepped into the hallway, clean and dressed. She quietly opened the door and saw that he was indeed there and still asleep. It was still early, she had time to make him a good breakfast. About the time that she pulled the biscuits out of the oven, Fred wandered in looking disheveled after sleeping in his clothes. 

"Uh, hi. Good morning," she said nervously.

"Good morning. This looks good." Fred pointed at the table full of food. 

"I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be or what you'd like so I made a little of everything. Sit down! I'll bring you some juice. Do you want coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Coffee would be good." Fred sat down at the table and looked at the spread in front of him. 

"Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes. I did. It's nice and quiet here. You didn't have to go to so much trouble with breakfast."

"No trouble. I enjoy cooking." She sat down across from him and started filling her plate. "Go ahead, eat!"

Fred gave her a confused look and started placing food on his plate. "You wanted to talk about things?"

"Right. The logistics of our marriage. From what I understand the Ministry is going to be checking on us in the coming months. We are supposed to be living together by the end of the week, before the New Years Eve Ball anyway. Obviously, I have this house but if you'd rather live above the store, we can do that too." Hermione really hoped she could stay at the cottage, she did love her home. 

"I'll have to talk to George about where he and Luna are going to live. This is a nice place though. I could live here. Could I stay in Ginny's room?"

"Of course. Ginny doesn't have much here anymore. She can take what she wants and you could make the room your own. There's no. . . um. . . consummation clause on the marriage contract so we can each have our own room. There's a basement if you want to have a lab here at the house too." 

"Don't go to any trouble for me. I won't take much space. The lab at the store is more than enough for me to do my work. I'm not really good company these days. You've probably noticed. I tend to keep to myself."

"We're both stuck in a situation that we can't control Fred. You can have as much time to yourself as you want. I won't interfere. I do have one favor to ask you though."

"Ok, go ahead and ask," Fred said taking another bite of breakfast. 

"I was kind of hoping that you could come home every night. I know that sounds stupid but I have. . . " She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Hermione finally took a deep breath. "I have trouble being alone. I got used to always being around other people and I just need to know that someone else is in the house."

Fred looked at her and cocked his head. "I'll come home every night. I can do that."

"George says that sometimes you sleep in the lab and I know that at times a potion has to be kept a close watch on so maybe if that happens and you can't come home, you could let me know. Just an owl or a Floo call or something would be great. I can then go over to Grimmauld or to the Burrow." 

"I promise. That's an easy one. Now how about a promise from you?"

"Ok, tell me what it is first," she smiled. She was glad they were having an actual conversation. She hadn't had one with Fred for a couple of years. 

"Maybe once a week or so we could sit down for a meal and catch up on things. I sometimes forget things, don't focus well. I miss things," Fred said quietly as he looked down at his plate. 

"I can make that promise. You are welcome to join me for any meal I eat at home but I like the idea of setting a time and day for us to talk. How about Sunday brunch? We can have a good meal in the morning and talk about things before we go to the burrow for dinner." Hermione was hopeful that somehow she could have some type of relationship with Fred. She'd like to be his friend again. 

"Tomorrow is Sunday so we could go ahead and plan for that. I guess I could cook if you want me to. I haven't cooked in a while but I think my mum's lessons stuck with me." Fred was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. He hadn't talked this much in two years and now he was offering to cook? Something was wrong yet the smile on Hermione's happy face prevented him from backing out of the offer.

"We could cook together if that's all right. I should probably go grocery shopping today. You can make a list of the things that you like to eat and I'll make sure to get what you need."

"Like to eat? I have no idea," Fred mumbled looking down at his near empty plate. He didn't realize he'd been that hungry. Food was just something he ate to stay alive these days. 

"Surely there is something you like to have on hand," Hermione prompted.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've gone grocery shopping for years. Food is just always around when I think about eating." 

"Okay. Well that's all right. I did a lot of the shopping for Harry and Ron so I'll just get what I normally buy and if you decide you don't like something or want something additional you can just let me know." Hermione started making a list. "I'm going to go out this morning and get to the bank. I need to transfer the money for Ginny's half of the house. I think Gringotts should be open until noon today. I'll go to the grocers after and then probably go to Grimmauld and pack my things."

"You're buying Ginny's half of this house?"

"That's the plan. I always knew I'd be doing that so I set the money aside for her. It's only right."

"I'll take care of that Hermione. If I'm going to be living here, I should pay for her half."

Hermione looked at Fred in shock. "Really? You don't have to do that."

"I'll take care of it. I'll go to Gringotts first thing before going to work. Just give me the information. I should probably leave now actually. I don't have any clothes here so I should probably head home, shower and change. I'll go to the bank and then go to work. No, I should go to the bank first, before going home. Yes, bank first. Write down the price for me all right?" Fred was babbling to himself as he stood and put his dishes in the sink. 

Hermione stared at him a little longer trying to make sense of the man she was now married to. His demeanor had changed before her eyes. He had gone from a responsive man, having an actual conversation, to a flustered man who looked very stressed at doing an easy task. She grabbed her pad of paper and quickly wrote the sum for Fred to pay Ginny. He was standing at the sink looking at the dirty dishes while whispering to himself. 

"Fred? Here's the amount." She held out the paper toward him and he turned slowly to look at her. He took the paper and looked at it. 

"The amount. Right. I'm supposed to give this amount to Ginny. I'm supposed to transfer this amount to Ginny," he looked up at her and gave her a half smile. "Do you think the account has been changed yet? To Ginevra Potter?"

"I don't know. Try Ginevra Weasley first and then try Potter. I doubt they had time to get that taken care of."

"Goodbye. I'm going to the bank." Fred walked quickly to the Floo, muttered "Gringott's Bank" and was gone. 

Hermione was beginning to think there was more to Fred's change in personality than was initially believed. Her husband appeared to be a puzzle and fortunately for him, she loved puzzles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update on a regular (weekly?) basis. This is Spring Break for me and I forgot all about my responsibilities!


	5. Chapter 5

Fred arrived at Gringotts and went straight for the nearest available Goblin. "I need to transfer this amount of money into my sister's account," Fred said. "Her name is Ginevra Weasley but she was recently married, so her account may be under Ginevra Potter."

The Goblin nodded his head and flipped through a book. "Her account was merged with Mr. Potter's. The account is listed under Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter. Is this the account you want?"

"Yes," Fred said with a sigh. This was going well. He was doing what he'd promised. After finishing the transfer, he walked out of Gringotts feeling better than he had in a long time. Nobody knew, nobody understood how good he felt about accomplishing the small task. Now he could go back on autopilot and get through the day. He only hoped he could remember to go back to Hermione's home, now his home, later that night. 

As Fred walked through the store, George looked up from the accounting he was working on. "Hey Fred, how was your first night with your wife?" he asked.

"I slept in Ginny's bed. Did you know she hasn't lived there at all? Hermione said she's been living with Harry. Did you know that?" 

"Yes, I knew that. Harry has nightmares. I told you that last night."

"Right. I remember now. I'm going to change and pack a few clothes. I am going to be living with Hermione at her cottage. Are you going to stay here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it, but if you are going to be at Hermione's, then yes, I think I'll stay here and Luna will move in. You can keep your things here if you want."

"No, I'll move everything out. I bought half the house this morning. It's my house now, can you believe that? Mine and Hermione's! I'm just going to pack a few things for now but I'll move everything else later this week. Maybe you could help me?" Fred asked. 

"Of course I'll help you. With anything," George said quietly. "Congratulations on your marriage by the way. You got lucky."

"You too, George. You'll be happy with Luna." Fred quickly left the room and headed for the stairs. He continued to keep his list running through his head: Take a shower, get dressed for work, pack a bag with clothes, and go home to Hermione.   
*********

Now that Hermione didn't have to go to the bank, she had a bit of extra time on her hands and thought she'd go see Molly. She was sure that word of her marriage to Fred had gotten around, but she wanted to check in and ask a few questions. 

Sure enough, she was greeted with a hug that could crush a diamond. "Hermione! My daughter! Oh, I'm so happy to have you as an official Weasley! And it eases a mother's mind to know that her little boy will have you to take care of him. Especially that little boy."

"Thank you Molly, I appreciate your confidence in me. I was hoping you had a few minutes to chat."

"Of course, I always have time for you. Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow? I thought we'd have a celebration for all the happy couples. Sometimes Fred needs a push to get here, but he always comes for a short time."

"Yes, we'll be here," Hermione assured as they sat at the table. "I know who George and Ron are married to, but what about Percy and Charlie?"

"Oh! You haven't heard? Well, let me tell you, Percy was just about as sick as a dog waiting for his owl. I've only seen the boy that nervous once before, and that was when he was worried about not being a Gryffindor. Anyway, it turns out he's married to a girl by the name of Cathy Tinswall. Apparently she was in his year and a Hufflepuff. I haven't met her yet, but Percy went to visit and assures me that she's suitable. Whatever that means!" 

Hermione joined in the laughter as she imagined Percy saying exactly those words. "I think I remember Cathy. She was a prefect, if I recall. I don't really know her but I'm sure she's a wonderful woman. What about Charlie?"

Molly started laughing again and Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Remember that dragon tamer he kept talking about? He always called her the 'cute girl on the reserve.'"

"No! You mean he was matched to her? The girl he liked?"

"Yes! He about fainted dead away when he found out."

"I thought this law only applied to witches and wizards in the United Kingdom. Is she British?"

"She’s Scottish. She went to Beauxbatons though, not Hogwarts. I think she's a few years older than you. Her name is Michelle and Charlie is bringing her to dinner tomorrow."

"Wow, so 'Cute Girl' actually has a name," Hermione laughed. 

The women continued to chat and it wasn't long before Hermione knew she needed to get down to the real reason she'd come to visit. 

"Molly, I need to ask you something about Fred."

"I knew that was coming," Molly sighed. 

"What exactly was his diagnosis? I mean after the accident I know he had the head injury which caused physical limitations, but was anything ever done for his mental abilities?"

"All the tests they did confirmed that there wasn't any significant brain damage. His eyesight and hearing checked out fine. They tested him on magical abilities and basic education. They decided there wasn't a problem. Why are you asking this?"

"I don't know why exactly, Molly. I know his personality changed, but I'm wondering if he isn't having more problems than anyone realized. Don't say anything to anyone, please. I really want to spend some time with him to figure out if my theory is even on the right track. You know me, always looking for something to research," Hermione laughed. She didn't want to alarm Molly and hoped that she hadn't started any problems.

"Hermione, if anyone can help Fred, it's you. I'll keep my mouth shut. I can, you know! Contrary to popular belief, I have lots of secrets." 

"I'm sure you do, Molly. I need to get going, thanks for talking with me." Hermione stood to leave and was stopped by Molly's hand over hers. 

"If there is something else wrong with Fred, some sort of . . . Impairment for lack of a better word, you won't fight the marriage will you? You could, of course. The Ministry would hear your case."

"No! Oh Molly, that's not my intention at all. This may not be my dream for my ideal marriage, but this is how it is now and there's a lifetime ahead of us. Whatever is going on with him won't change the fact that I'm married to him."

"Thank you, Hermione."

*******

Hermione found herself alone in Grimmauld Place, which was strange on a Saturday afternoon. She quickly got to work packing her things. She was amazed at how much she had accumulated in a room where she wasn't even officially living. She loved it there, though. Despite its dark history and the pain that it held, Grimmauld Place was a real home with a lot of love. Someday soon it would be filled with children and more joy than she could imagine. She had no doubt that Harry and Ginny would have children and she didn't think they'd wait too long. She peeked into Ron's room and saw a typical disaster. Clothes were piled in the corner, the bed was hastily made, and assorted Quidditch items were strewn about the floor. He obviously hadn't moved out yet. She hadn't even spoken to Ron since he left to go to talk to his new wife. She was curious to see how things were going. 

Hermione made her way back to her room and started packing a few boxes. She would probably need to make several trips back and forth, even after magically shrinking her things. The books alone would fill several boxes and she had more shoes than she cared to admit. 

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry called as he walked up the stairs. 

Hermione poked her head out the door and smiled. "Hi Harry, sorry to come in without you being here, but I wanted to pack my things."

"How many times do I have to tell you, this is your home, you come and go as you please. Nothing's changed," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "So how's married life?"

"Strange. Confusing. It's weird, Harry, I have a husband. A husband! It hits me every once in a while. I'm tied to Fred Weasley for the rest of our lives and I don't know how to feel about it."

"What do you feel?"

"I'm relieved that it's Fred. It could be worse. It could be a dark wizard. At the same time, I'm sad that I'm not in love with the man I'm married to. I love him certainly, but as a brother, a friend, a Weasley."

"That makes sense. I'd stop thinking of him as a brother though," Harry chuckled.

"Hey! It's not like I really thought of him as a real brother. It's just that Molly always called me her other daughter, and I felt like Ginny was a sister and, well, never mind. I guess all the Weasleys are my siblings now. Except for Fred! I'm so confused."

"I can tell," Harry said as he sat down on her bed. "So how is Fred?"

"I'm not sure. We had a decent conversation this morning but then he seemed to change."

"Shut down?"

"No, not like that, it's like he became so focused on something he had to do that he couldn't talk about anything else. He wasn't cold, though. He wasn't the happy -go-lucky Fred we used to know, but he wasn't cold and aloof. It's going to be interesting getting to know him as a roommate."

"You don't have to move out you know," Harry told her, changing the subject. 

"I do. I really do. Fred is moving into Ginny's room and I have to live with him. It's going to be fine. He promised to come home every night and if he can't, he'll let me know. I can come here or go to the Burrow."

"You can come here anytime. I'm not going to touch your room."

"Harry, you are the sweetest man I've ever known. Really and truly. You are the one I really consider my brother. I love you more than life," Hermione whispered as she stroked his hair and looked down at him. "Someday, hopefully soon, you are going to need this room as a nursery. When that day comes, I'm going to help you decorate it and make it into a room fit for a little wizard or witch. I'm excited to see you fill this whole house with a new generation of Potters."

"Do you know something I don't?" Harry asked with a crooked grin on his face. 

"No, I don't. I'm just predicting that in the next couple of years you are going to be a dad. A fantastic dad." 

"Okay, good," Harry sighed. "I'm not quite prepared for that yet."

"Now that I've scared you, do you have a minute to help me move my stuff?"

*********

Fred glanced at the clock in the lab and saw that it was after six. The store had been closed for over an hour. He couldn't remember if George had said goodbye or not. Most likely he did. Fred went over the list he'd been running through his head all day. It was short now, the only things he had left to remember were to grab his already packed bag and go home to Hermione. 

He felt good today, things seemed to be in control. He felt like he accomplished a lot. His notebook of new potions was getting full and the one he was most anxious to try would be ready to be attempted within the week. He only had a bit more research to do. He remembered to stop and go home, which was a small victory in itself. Nobody realized how hard he fought every day. His mind continued to betray him, and he continued to fight back. It was hard to do alone, but he couldn't trust anyone to help him. Nobody would understand. They'd send him to St. Mungo's and he'd spend the rest of his life with the muttering and looney Professor Lockhart. He couldn't risk that, he'd fight back on his own. 

Grab packed bag, and go home to Hermione. Grab packed bag and go home to Hermione. He repeated his list over and over again as he grabbed his bag and headed for the Floo. Within moments he was at the cottage and stepped out into the living room. He did it! He was home. He'd done what he said he would do. 

He walked into what was now his bedroom and looked around for the first time. It was bright and cheerful with yellow walls and a flowered comforter on the bed. He could see his sister in this room. It was a bit comforting to know that she designed and decorated it. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the flowered comforter for very long, but he'd keep it for now. A quick spell would change it. He opened the closet to find it nearly empty. There were a few boxes in the corner that looked like shoe boxes and a couple of dresses pushed to the back. He recognized the dress in view as one Ginny had worn to the awards ceremony after the war. He wasn't at the ceremony, but he had a picture of his whole family holding their awards, and Ginny was in that dress. He'd have to bring that picture and put it in his new room. Of course now there would be a new family photo, with all the new Weasleys. He hoped he would be in that one. 

He threw his bag in the bottom of the closet, not bothering with unpacking yet. He only had a few changes of clothes, his meager bathroom supplies and a pair of pajamas. He'd get the rest later. He seemed to remember asking George to help him move. He needed to find Hermione now. He needed her to know he kept his promise and came home. 

"Hermione?" he called out as he walked into the hallway. "Are you home?"

"I'm in my room Fred, come on in."

Fred walked slowly down the hall to an open doorway and peered in. Hermione was standing in the middle of her room, looking positively flustered and quite disheveled. He actually had a slight urge to chuckle but held it back. He wasn't sure that was appropriate. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to fit all my stuff into my room! I had no idea I had so much. My closet at Grimmauld was a lot bigger and I have a lot of shoes."

"I can see that. Why don't you just enlarge your closet?"

"I've never been good at those spells," she whined, plopping down on the end of her bed. 

"I find that hard to believe. Aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch ever?" Fred asked as he awkwardly sat next to her. 

"Not likely. I'm book smart and apparently I'm pretty damn good at dueling, but construction charms are beyond me. I'm always afraid I'm going to collapse the whole house." Hermione looked at the man next to her and smiled. He seemed to be so serious and focused. 

"It's just a matter of keeping the structure sound and making a few enlargements. You could have a walk in closet actually. This is an outside wall, leading to what? The backyard?" he asked as he walked over to the closet and knocked on the back wall. 

"No, the back of the closet leads to the side yard."

"Anything out there?"

"No, just dead plants." Hermione laughed.

"Okay, just a simple charm then. I used to help my mum with these all the time. You wouldn't believe how many structure charms were cast on the Burrow. It's never fallen in around them. Do you want me to cast it?"

"Sure," Hermione answered, encouraged not only by his behavior but at the idea of a walk in closet. Hermione watched as Fred said a few words, waved his wand a few times and before her eyes, the closet moved farther out and separated down the middle. In less than a second she had a closet that was five feet deep with shelves and hanging rods on each side. 

"Fred! That's amazing! You are brilliant!" She walked in and twirled around in her new closet. "For your skills with closets, I'd marry you five times over!"

Fred smiled at her then, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. It was genuine with a hint of that old sparkle. 

"Glad to help," Fred said as his smile faded. Hermione watched as his face changed. It was an actual physical transformation. She realized for the first time that he looked different from George now. Nobody could mistake the two anymore. 

Hermione exited her closet and with a few flips of her wand, the closet was full of her clothes and her shoes were on the shelf. "There, that's beautiful! Perfect. Thank you, Fred. I have some soup on the stove; do you want to join me for dinner?"

"Okay," he shrugged as he left the room. Hermione followed him into the kitchen where he looked very uncomfortable. 

"Fred, can you get some glasses out and pour some water for me and whatever you want to drink? There's juice and butterbeer in the fridge."

"Okay. Sure." 

Hermione watched as he moved to the cupboards and began opening and closing them. He finally found the glasses and put them on the table. 

"What do you want to drink, Hermione?" he asked, looking up at her. 

"Water would be great, please." She turned back toward the stove and began ladling soup into the bowls. She was sure she had told him she wanted water. Maybe she hadn't. She glanced at him to see that he was at the table with two glasses of water. "Could you get the butter out of the refrigerator? I've got warm rolls in the oven." 

When she placed the soup and rolls on the table, Fred was sitting in what had quickly become his spot with the butter sitting in front of him. 

"How was work?" she asked, attempting to start a conversation. 

"Good. I got a lot done. I went to the bank. I also came home like I promised."

"Thank you Fred, it means a lot to me. What are you working on?"

Fred started talking about his plans for a new product and Hermione was amazed at all the information he shared. He seemed almost animated as he explained what the potion would do and how he expected to start brewing later in the week. Hermione was only partly interested in what he was talking about, but she wasn't about to interfere with the conversation. She was bound and determined to figure out a way to bring Fred back. She knew without a doubt the old Fred was in there.


End file.
